Out Of Office Duty
by mr1987
Summary: Harm and Mac have a little fun while taking a break away from a case. Just read it, its good. Erin, thank you soo much for helping me make this. You're the best. Please R


AN: One of my best friends helped me make this story; so half the credit goes to her. Thanks so much for helping me with this girl…we had so much fun. Love ya Erin!!!!

Out of office duty

2030 Zulu

Harm's apartment

North of union station 

Harm and Mac had been working on a case for the past four and a half hours. The admiral assigned it to them, obviously, because they are his best lawyers. Mac had agreed to come over his apartment at 6:30, have dinner, then work on the case and try to get it done.

Mac tosses the papers on the table and sighs. She gently tossed her head, "ouch!" she cried in pain.

"What Mac?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing, my neck just won't let me to it the way I want."

"Umm..well we could both use a break." Harm smiles, thinking of something, "Would you like a neck rub?"

"Nice try, but we really need to finish this."

"But Mac, we've been working on this case for four hours straight. I really think we should take a break."

"And I think we need to finish this case."

"I'll tell you what, there's a pool table downstairs in the hang out room in my apartment. Lets take a break and play a game or two."

"Harm, I'm serious, we really have to finish this. It's gotta be done in four days and we're no where near done."

Harm scoots behind Mac. She felt him behind her and tried to look like she was getting somewhere. He pulled the hair, against her ear, back a little, giving her goose bumps. He leaned down to her ear and whispered softly, tickling her ear, "I think you're just afraid I'll beat you."

Mac's heart beat a little faster and she closed her eyes, "That…that's not true. I know I can beat you."

"You think you can beat me, huh? I happen to be an expert in pool. I can whoop your butt anytime."

"Oh you're not that big and tough, flyboy. I can beat you anytime."

"Oh really? Well I'll make you a deal. I have to try and make you loose."

"A-and how are you going to do that?" Mac stuttered. He leaned down to her ear again and whispered even softer than before, "By doing anything I want to distract you."

"And what do you mean by anything?" She didn't know what it was, but hoped it was good. Mac turned to face him and saw an evil, mischievous look in his eye and a lopsided grin on his face.

"Anything." He said slower and Mac's heart almost leaped out of her chest.

A few minutes later in the poolroom…

They grabbed the pool sticks and chalk and went to an open pool table.

"Do you want to break or can I?"

"No, I'll let you break, so you can get a head start."

"Haha, very funny, flyboy." She eyed up the stick with the ball and brought her arm back to aim correctly. Harm walked up to her and rested his hands on her waist and whispered in her ear in a seductive voice, "I bet you a kiss at the end of the game that I can distract you not to win."

Mac's heart raced when he mentioned kiss, "And what happens if I don't kiss you?"

He grinned and blew softly in her ear, "I'm sure I can think of something to do to you to get you to kiss me."

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure of yourself."

"But I would." He had an evil look in his eyes.

Mac shot the ball and made a good break, "Ooo, looks like there won't be a kiss tonight."

"Not if I have anything to do about it." Harm than started to walk over to Mac with a devilish look in his eyes. Mac looked at him, afraid of what he was going to do. He walked over to her and held her waist, trailing his right fingers down her back line. Mac gasped and tried to concentrate on what she was trying to do…get the ball in the pocket, but while she was getting ready to hit the ball, Harm reached his hand under her shirt and caressed her stomach, slowly throwing her off, causing her to miss. He whispered in her ear, "Hmm, well I see my plan is working."

Mac tried to make an excuse, but she knew it wouldn't work, "That…was just an accident."

Harm grinned, knowing he made her miss, "Oh really? Lets see you try again."

"Alright." As she made her next shot, Harm was still holding her waist. He started to trail a few fingers up her side, lightly tickling her.

Mac giggled softly and Harm realized that Mac was ticklish. Harm tickled her more, throwing her off once again, causing her to miss another shot.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I don't think that was by accident, was it?"

Mac was very quickly loosing control, "Heh, maybe, maybe not."

"Why don't you try and make a shot."

He grinned at her, "And what are you gonna do? Try to distract me?"

"N-no!"  
  
Harm just grinned again. He aimed the stick to the ball and shot it in the pocket. "Hmm…looks like someone's getting a kiss tonight." He said seductively to her. 'God he doesn't know what he does to me when he talks to me like that'. "Go ahead, darling, take a shot." He teased.

Mac lined the stick up with the ball and Harm moved behind her. He put his hands back on her stomach and traced his fingers over the skin. Mac closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. He slipped his fingers under the seam of her sweatpants and brought them around the back of her and traced them over her panty line.

Mac moaned softly, hoping Harm didn't notice, but he did.

"Oh you liked that, did you?"

"Uh…" She chuckled nervously.

He leaned down to her ear and kissed it, "I know you did."

That kiss to her ear sent shivers down her spine.

"Harm…" She breathed.

"Yes, Sarah?"

"You are making me loose control very fast."

He whispered softly and seductively, only audible to her, "That's my plan, Sarah."

Things were getting _very _heated between them. His plan was working; he was seducing her. They had managed to finish the game and Harm won. His plan worked, he distracted her and she lost. Now, he had to claim his prize…her.

He put their sticks back and Mac went to sit on the couch across from the pool tables. He slowly walked over to her, advancing on her, "Well, ninja girl, I believe you owe me something."

She crossed her legs on the couch and picked up a magazine from the end table, "I don't owe you anything."

He leaned over her and grinned, "Oh I believe you do sweetheart."

Mac's heart raced when called her sweetheart, "And what would that be?"

He sat on the couch and snuck his hand under her shirt and ran his hand over her smooth stomach. Mac closed her eyes and he grinned. He leaned down to her ear, "I believe you…" he moved his lips so they were seconds away from her mouth, "…owe me a kiss." He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. Mac's heart started racing and Harm felt it. He started lightly tickling her stomach, by tracing his fingers around her belly button. She giggled. He pulled away, "Is someone a little ticklish?" He asked in a cute voice and she giggled more.

"Maybe."

He grinned. That gave him ideas for later, but right now all he wanted to do was kiss her. Mac looked at his blue eyes, "Harm?"

"Yes?"

"Can you kiss me again?"

"Why? I thought you didn't want the kiss in the first place."

"Harm I loved the kiss."

"Are you trying to tell me something, Mac?"

"Yes, Harm. I-I love you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I love you too, sweetie."

"Then do me a favor."

"What honey?"

She grinned, "Shut up and kiss me!"

"Mac!" He exclaimed playfully, tickling her.

She giggled, but was soon silenced by his lips on hers.

"Mmm…Harm?"

He pulled away and started kissing the left side of her neck, "Yes angel?"

"That feels really…"

She trailed off with a gasp as he kissed then nibbled on her ear, whispering softly, "…good?" He asked finishing her sentence for her.

"No…better than good." She breathed. Every boyfriend she ever had, just used to kiss her. Harm kissed her sweetly, with passion…lovingly. He trailed his kisses to the bottom of her neck. He kissed the base of her neck and her heart was beating so fast, he could hear it. "We're not gonna get the case done tonight are we?"

Ham looked at her then flashed his smile, causing her to melt, "No."

She though for a second, "Maybe we should stop and go work on it."

He kissed her chest above her button down shirt. She gasped when he did that, "Oh second thought…screw the case."

Harm smiled and started unbuttoning her shirt, trailing his kissed as he went…

The End!

Reviews are appreciated, but they're not all to me. My friend helped me with it…thanks so much Erin.


End file.
